


Make Your Bed

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl two sentence fiction. Stargirl forgot to make her bed before she battled a villain.





	Make Your Bed

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl forgot to make her bed before she battled a villain. ''You made your bed,'' she said to the villain after she defeated him and her stepfather reminded her about making her bed.

THE END


End file.
